Un divorcio, dos funerales y un sin fin de enredos
by pluma divina
Summary: Que horribles consecuencias sufrira Lola por aquel accidente,Alicia caera en el chantaje de Layla, que pasara con Sora ahora que fue arrestada y Santiago podra ser aquel hombre que lleno el corazon de Sora casicasi una telenovela jajjaja
1. Chapter 1

Un divorcio, dos funerales y un sin fín de enredos

Intervienen personajes de:

Lola erase una vez

Las tontas no van al cielo

Kaleido star

Capitulo 1

Un giro en la vida

Sora era conocida como la mejor artista del circo Kaleido e incluso se había ganado fama internacional cosa que no le agradaba mucho a Laila puesto que ella se encontraba muy mal en su carrera e incluso su papa la había desheredado por que ella se había casado con un ambicioso joven de nombres Nicolás

Esto llevo a Laila a realizar un acto horrible y cruel, con la perversidad digna de un demonio Laila fue en la noche acompañada por Nicolás a sabotear el trampolín del circo para que en la siguiente función Sora cayera de una altura de 12 metros y muriera. Al dia siguiente se presentaba el espectáculo más importante del año para el circo Kaleido , se presentaba la obra de Patito feo. En ese evento se iba a presentar mucha gente importante por lo cual Sora estaba nerviosa pero presentia algo extraño, sin embargo sin hacer caso de su presentimiento salió al escenario y a la mitad del espectáculo Sora decidió hacer la técnica angelical con ayuda de Yuri pero lo inevitable pasa el trapecio se rompió y ambos cayeron al piso.

Sora despierta en el hospital y pregunta por Yuri el doctor le responde que el murió por la caída y que ella se había lastimado la pierna y que a pesar de que podría volver a caminar ella jamás podría volver al escenario Kaleido ni a ser trapecista.

Sora se sentía devastada no podía dejar de sentir que era su culpa la muerte de Yuri y se quería morir de dolor al saber que no podría regresar a ser trapecista. Sora va hablar con su amiga Mia para que le aconseje.

Tengo una idea porque no vas a México , yo tengo una prima que se llama Candy y tiene un instituto que busca ayudar a la mujer- dijo Mia

Y estas segura de que me ayudara- dijo Sora tristemente

Vamos te aseguro de que no te vas a arrepentir- dijo Mia con voz de apoyo

Entonces Sora decide irse a México-

Sin embargo ahora Laila odia más a Sora porque la culpa por la muerte de Yuri el cual siempre fue el verdadero amor de ella y decide irse en busca de Sora para hacerla infeliz.

Al llegar a México Sora encuentra a Candy .

Hola, acaso eres tu la prima de Mia- comento con voz penosa Sora

Claro que soy mucho gusto yo soy Candy y no te preocupes Mia me conto todo y yo te voy a ayudar- dijo Candy con entusiasmo

En ese momento interrumpe un hombre que a la vista de Sora es muy apuesto y aquel caballero le roba un beso a Candy y ella enojada lo cachetea y le dice:

-¡¿Qué hace usted aquí?! Y porque me roba un beso no se acuerda de que se va a casar con Marissa o perdio la memoria doctor plástico

-Doctor plástico- dijo burlonamente Sora

- no presentas a la bella joven Candy, Soy Santiago para servirle bella dama- dijo coquetamente el doctor plástico

-uchhhh, que molesto es doctor plástico, usted le coquetea a cualquier persona. No te dejes engañar Sora ese es un don juan y no conoce la fidelidad- dijo Candy muy celosa

Y entonces Candy agarra a Sora del brazo y se la lleva a lo que Sora solo logra apenas despedirse de Santiago:

Adios Santiago fue un gusto conocerte-

Sora sentía algo extraño solo pensaba en Santiago e incluso pensaba que talves el podía ser el hombre de su vida

Oye Candy cual es tu relación con Santiago- pregunto Sora

-La verdad solo somos amigos – dijo Candy porque quería olvidar a Santiago porque su amor no podía ser porque Marissa la novia de Santiago esperaba un hijo de el

Sora sentía que Candy le escondía algo pero no sabía que era sin embargo estaba dispuesta a luchar por el amor de Santiago. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el accidente de Yuri y lo mal que se sentía por su muerte.

Al dia siguiente Sora acompaño a Candy al instituto donde Candy le presento a todas:

-Ellas son mis compañeras y amigas Sora . Ahhhh!! Pero también son mis compañeras en el instituto son Lulu quien es la maestra de cocina, Soledad la recepcionista, Barbara la psicóloga, Cecilia la nutrióloga y Chayo la maquillista-

Hola Sora quisiera hablar contigo -dijo Barbara

Bueno – dijo Sora algo confundía

Entonces Barbara estuvo hablando un rato con Sora y habiendo escuchado todo le pregunto :

-Sora ¿Qué es lo que mas te hace sentir mal el hecho de que muriera o que siempre lo amaste y el nunca te tomo enserio?-

-De que hablas Barbara, Yuri y yo nunca fuimos nada- dijo Sora enojada

-dime la verdad Sora, no te puedo ayudar si me mientes-Dijo Barbara

-pues si yo lo amaba pero el siempre estuvo enamorado de Laila y lo que mas me dolio es que se acostó conmigo para darle celos a Laila e incluso me pidió matrimonio par ponerla celosa pero como Laila no sucumbió me dejo en altar- dijo Sora y empezó a llorar

-Sora no sabes cuanto lo siento, pero siento que me escondes algo-dijo Barbara

-¡¡Es que estoy embarazada de el!!- grito llorando Sora y salió corriendo de ahí

Barbara intento perseguirla pero Sora corria muy rápido pero de pronto Sora choca con el doctor plástico y se besan por accidente y en ese momento llega Marissa y enojada grita:

-Quien es ella y porque la estas besando-


	2. chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Un nuevo camino

-Ella es la amiga de mi prima y nose porque se están besando. Acaso nos podrían decir porque se besan- dijo Candy muy enojada

- No es que fue un accidente – dijo Sora

-Y tu no vas a decir nada – dijo enojada Marissa

- No, bueno, no tengo nada que decir- dijo nervioso Santiago

-Ven conmigo Sora- dijo muy enojada Candy

Candy y Sora se regresaron al instituto y entraron a la oficina de Candy donde ella enojada le dijo a Sora:

-Que te pasa. Ehh!! Acaso no te dije que iba a tener un hijo-dijo Candy muy enojada

-No, yo no lo sabia Candy- dijo enojada Sora

-Pero si sabias que tenia novia, que te pasa acaso no tienes dignidad o eres una zorra- dijo Candy enojándose cada vez mas

-No será que te molesta porque estas enamorada de el Candy- dijo Sora

-Como crees, que te pasa, porque dices eso- dijo Candy

-Es que actúas como una mujer celosa- dijo Sora

-ahh si, pues tu actúas como una promiscua- dijo Candy

-Pues tan si quiera no soy una estúpida que ama a un hombre y no lucha por el, pero tu si eres una golfa porque te enredas con el y tu si sabias que ella esperaba un hijo de el grito Sora

Entonces Candy cachetea a Sora y esta sale corriendo y llorando. Mientras tanto al instituto llega una joven llorando pidiendo ayuda y Cecilia se acerca a platicar con ella:

-Tranquila cariño, como te llamas y que te pasa- dijo Cecilia

-Me llamo Lola y estoy muy triste – dijo Lola llorando

-Pero porque estas triste- dijo Cecilia

-Es que…. Mi esposo….. me engaño con mi hermana y yo le pedi el divorcio- dijo muy triste Lola

-Pero como sabes – dijo Cecilia

-Veras mi esposo Alexander me engaño con mi hermana y es que yo se que es cierto porque los vi en la cama-dijo muy triste Lola

-Y porque hizo eso tu hermana – dijo Cecilia

-Es que ella antes se iba a casar con el pero yo creo que los dos siguen enamorados y por eso me fui para que puedan ser felices Alexander y mi hermana Carlota- dijo Lola y se puso a llorar en el hombro de Cecilia

En ese momento en Japón a la casa de Mia llego Leon exigiendo hablar con Sora:

-Donde esta Sora dime-dijo Leon muy enojado

-Ella se fue y no va a regresar – dijo Mia

-Es que tu no entiendes , yo la amo, si escuchaste bien yo amo a Sora y la voy a buscar a donde se hay ido. Pero te ruego que me digas a donde se fue-dijo Leon

-Esta bien te lo diré, ella se fue a México con ….- y se quedo callada Mia

-Con quien y porque se fue, dímelo no te quedes callada- dijo Leon extrañado

-Se fue con otro hombre y se fue porque no quiere saber nada del circo Kaleido- dijo Mia

-Ahora mismo voy a ir a buscarla ella me necesita- dijo Leon

-Que te pasa, no te das cuenta de que ella no te ama, es decir ni le importas. No seas ridículo y no abandones tu carrera en el circo Kaleido - Dijo enojada Mia

Sin importar lo que Mia decía Leon salió rápidamente para tomar un vuelo a México y asi buscar a Sora pero mientras en la casa de Mia ella se encontraba hablando por teléfono con Ken:

-Debemos hacer algo , el fue a buscarla a México- dijo enojada Sora

-Pero porque le dijiste que se había ido a México y porque no le dijiste primero a mi – dijo enojado Ken

-Ayy, yo esperaba que se decepcionara de ella cuando invente que se había ido con otro y la verdad te iba a decir después- dijo Mia enojada

-Pues tu estupidez va costarnos muy caro te vas a quedar sin leo y yo sin Sora- dijo muy molesto Ken

-Mira no planee toda esa estupidez de que se fuera con la inútil de mi prima para que ella se quede con el, así que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora ken- dijo furiosa Mia

- Pues vamos a ir directamente a México para evitar que ella se enamore de el- dijo enojado y decidido Ken

En eso Leon va camino a México en avión y de pronto le habla una joven que se encuentra sentada junto a el:

-Hola acaso eres tu Leon el trapecista del escenario Kaleido- dijo la joven

-Si soy yo y tu como te llamas- dijo amablemente Leon

-Perdona mis modales, me llamo Marion y porque vas a México si se puede saber- dijo Marion

-Voy a buscar a Sora –dijo Leon

-Sora la otra actriz del escenario Kaleiido, wauu que tierno , neta que lindo. Oye pero como quedo del accidente- dijo Marion

-Ella está mejor pero se encuentra muy deprimida y tú porque vas a México- dijo Leon

-Voy a buscar a la esposa de mi hermano, es que ella y el se están separando y quiero hablar con ella- dijo Marion

-Y exactamente donde esta ella- dijo Leon

-En Guadalajara, creo que fue a buscar a una amiga suya que trabaja en un centro que apoya a la mujer- dijo Marion

-Que curioso Sora también fue a Guadalajara y como se llama tu hermano- dijo Leon

-El se llama Alexander y ella se llama Lola- dijo Marion

Entonces en ese momento llega el vuelo a Méxcio y ambos viajan del avión y Marion le dice a Leon:

-Bueno parece que ahora tomaremos juntos el vuelo a Guadalajara-

Mientras Marion pensaba:

-que voy a hacer no puedo sentir nada por el, porque le prometi a Patrick volver de mis estudios en Europa para poder estar juntos pero ahora que he estado afuera ya no se que siento por el-


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

En la mañana siguiente Candy busco a Sora y no la encontraba y al preguntarle al tío Meño el le dijo que Sora había salido desde temprano y también le dijo:

-Candy, ya notaste que a Sora también le gusta el doctor plástico-

-Mira yo quiero hablar de eso, lo nuestro no puede ser el se va a casar con Marissa y si ella se hace ilusiones es su problema- dijo Candy

-No te daría miedo que el doctor plástico si se atreviera a dejar a Marissa por Sora- dijo Meño irónicamente

-Jaajaja que gracioso, Santiago es un mujeriego pero no seria capaz de abandonar a Marissa – dijo Candy indignada

-Estas segura – dijo el tío Meño

Esto dejo muy pensativa a Candy, así que tomo camino al instituto para así empezar un nuevo día de trabajo, pero al llegar se encontró con Laila y ella le dijo:

-Disculpa estoy buscando a Sora, perdón que maleducada soy. Me llamo Laila y tu como te llamas-

-Soy Candy, tú eras compañera de Sora en el escenario Kaleido- le cuestiono Candy

-Si tal vez me conozcas porque soy la mejor estrella que ha habido en ese espectáculo- dijo Laila erogantemente

-La verdad no, pero dime porque la estas buscando- dijo Candy

-Mira yo supe lo de su accidente y quería apoyarla, a pesar de que Sora no era muy buena trapecista y de que el mundo del escenario Kaleido no perdió tanto por su accidente. Creo la pobre ha de estar sufriendo mucho- dijo Laila

-Bueno pero no está aquí, si deseas puedes volver después. Bueno te dejo porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer, fue un gusto en conocerte.- dijo Candy

-Claro cariño, yo regreso después- dijo Laila y después tomo sus cosas y se fue

En eso llega soledad y la pregunta a Candy:

-¿Quién era Candy?-

-Era una conocida de Sora, pero no me da confianza- dijo Candy intrigada

Mientras Sora venia camino al instituto a pedirle una disculpa a Candy y entonces tropieza con Marissa y ella la reconoce y le dice:

-Eres tu la que beso a mi novio la otra vez verdad, ven quiero hablar contigo-

-Me encantaría pero voy al instituto- dijo Sora

-Mira cariño tengo algo que proponerte, porque yo se que te gusta mi novio- dijo Marissa

-De que hablas…. Eso no es cierto… digo como crees apenas lo conozco…- dijo Penosa Sora

-Cariño porque te haces la tonta, además no te voy a proponer algo que de seguro te va encantar- dijo Marissa

-Y que es eso de lo que hablas- dijo Sora extrañada

-Como seguramente Candy te dijo me voy a casar con Santiago porque estoy esperando un hijo de el. Pero yo se que el ama a Candy y ella a él- dijo Marissa

-Entonces porque te casas con el- dijo extrañada Sora

-Por venganza, veras me voy casar con e igual que Candy voy a huir para siempre y el nunca vera a su hijo y Candy cargara con esa culpa toda su vida- dijo Marissa

-De que hablas… tú no puedes hacer eso… digo eso está muy mal yo no puedo permitir que lo hagas- dijo Sora sorprendida

-Aquí viene el trato si me ayudas, Santiago va a quedar tan lastimado que no querra saber nada de Candy y entonces el será para ti- dijo Marissa

-No se digo….. no podría…-dijo Sora

-Mira tu decides, después me buscas para que me digas tu decisión. Ah, pero no le digas a nadie o me encargare de destruirte porque Candy y Santiago no te van a creer mucho menos Candy después de lo que hiciste- dijo Marissa

-Mira yo no sé qué decir… pero yo no creo…. Bueno- dijo Sora sorprendida y confusa

-Bueno toma esta es mi dirección búscame después, adiós cariño. Bye- dijo Marissa burlonamente

Sora no sabía qué hacer sería capaz de traicionar a Candy y mientras pensaba se tropezó con Santiago y se quedaron viendo fijamente . Pero en ese momento llega Leon acompañado de Marion.

-Sora por fin te encuentro- dice feliz Leon

-Leon que haces aquí- cuestiono Sora

-Es que vengo a luchar por ti, quiero ganarme un lugar en tu corazón- dijo Leon

-Bueno creo que te dejo con tu pretendiente- dijo Santiago enojado

-Santiago no es lo que crees… bueno ..- dijo Sora confundida

-No importa después de todo tu y yo no somos nada- dijo Santiago enojado y después se fue

-A que te refieres Sora- dijo Leon


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Liberando las penas

-Nada, bueno no tiene importancia, pero dime Leon que haces aquí…. Como supiste donde estaba-dijo Sora confundida

-Bueno creo que yo ya me voy –dijo Marion

-Que importa Sora vine porque quería ayudarte….quiero estar contigo.-dijo Leon

-Pero es que yo quería tiempo……porque bueno no estoy segura de lo que me habías propuesta…..tu sabes eso de que me casara contigo-dijo Sora

-Sora yo te amo pero…. Quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a esperar porque se que no hubo nada entre tu y Yuri- dijo Leon ilusionado

-Bueno…mira me encantaría seguir hablando contigo pero tango que ir al instituto, esta bien-dijo Sora

Bueno después puedo pasar a buscarte…. Porque puedo verdad-dijo Leon ilusionado

-Claro búscame en esta dirección y después hablamos-dijo Sora

Entonces Sora se despidió y se marcho y al llegar al instituto se encontró con la joven que estaba con Leon y la saludo:

-Hola, tu eres la joven que estaba con Leon , no – dijo Sora

-Si soy yo. Me llamo Marión, gusto en conocerte.-dijo Marion

-Perdona mis modales, soy Sora. Pero dime qué haces aquí-dijo Sora

-Vengo a buscar a una amiga, bueno es que también se caso con mi hermano pero más que nada somos amigas. El problema es que se están divorciando y ella vino aquí , yo quería encontrarla y hablar con ella- dijo Marion

-Mmm y porque se divorcian si no es indiscreción- pregunto Sora

-Es que el le fue infiel con su media hermana-dijo Marion

En ese momento Sora empezó a recordar aquel día en que se iba a casar con Yuri……

-Que emoción Mía, por fin me voy a casar con Yuri, no sabes la alegría que me da – dijo Sora

-Que bueno, no sabes lo bueno que es aunque el resto de nuestros amigos del escenario Kaleido haya muerto en ese accidente automovilístico- dijo Mía

-Pero me pregunto donde estará la señorita Laila, ella quedo en ser mi madrina de bodas- dijo Sora

-Bueno horita vengo Sora- dijo Mía y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ken

-Que pasa Ken no estás triste porque la idiota de tu amada se va a casar con otro- dijo Mía burlonamente

-Cállate tarada, Sora va a ser mía y pronto sabrás porque lo digo- dijo Ken

-A que te refieres no me digas que la mosca muerta no se va a casar- dijo Mía enojada

-Ya verás y te vas a sorprender´-dijo Ken

Entones llego Laila y se acerco a Sora y le comento:

-Hola Sora estás segura de que te quieres casar- dijo Laila misteriosamente

-Señorita Laila, que alegría que hayas venido pero porque me pregunta- dijo Sora extrañada

-Por nada bueno disfruta tu boda querida- dijo Laila burlonamente

Entonces Mía se acerco a Laila y dijo:

-Perdón Sora te voy a robar a Laila unos segundos si-

Después las dos se alejaron y Laila le dijo a Mía:

-Que te pasa desde cuando quieres hablar conmigo-

-Se que escondes algo porque le dijiste eso a Sora- dijo Mía

-Bueno quería saber tu sabes que somos amigas- dijo Laila burlonamente

-Crees que soy tarada o que, tu eres una egoísta y envidiosa tu escondes algo. Porque las personas malvadas como tu no tienen amigos ni corazón- dijo Mía

-Por lo menos no soy una mentirosa y cizañosa disfrazada de mosca muerta y arrastrada por dios yo se que la odias incluso más que yo . Eres una inútil que ni siquiera puede tener a un hombre porque el ama a Sora y ella ya lo rechazo- dijo Laila burlonamente

-No me provoques Laila , porque tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz por odio- dijo enojada Mía

-Por dios tu crees que me das miedo a diferencia de ti yo no tengo miedo a matar- dijo Laila

-Es una amenaza o que- dijo Mía

-Tómalo como quieras tarada- dijo Laila y se fue a sentar

Entonces por la puerta entro Yuri y se acerco a Sora:

-Sora tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Yuri

-Yuri después, padre puede comenzar- dijo Sora muy emocionada

-No entiendes no me quiero casar contigo- dijo Yuri enojado

-Pero que dices – dijo Sora conmosionada

-perdón Sora, no quería hacerte sufrir pero no puedo continuar con esto- dijo Yuri

-Quieres saber porque se va Sora- dijo Laila parándose

-escuchen todos lo patético de esta situación – dijo Laila irónicamente

-De que hablas Laila tú sabes algo- dijo Sora extrañada

-Claro que yo lo se todo Sora- dijo Laila burlonamente

-Laila no digas nada- dijo Yuri

-Déjala hablar – dijo Mía levantándose de su lugar

-Querida Sora, tu principito te hiso este por……. Déjame ver como decirlo sin lastimarte…… Ya se Yuri te uso para que yo aceptara casarme con el, como veraz todo esto de tu bda fue un show que el organizó para hacerme caer rendida a sus pies- dijo Laila disfrutando del dolor de Sora

-Eso es cierto…- dijo Sora destrozada

-Sora yo…. Déjame explicarte como fue todo- dijo Yuri arrepentido

-¡¡Porqué, que te querías burlar de mí, porque me lastimaste!!-grito Sora con lagrimas en los ojos

-Que pasa, acaso pensaste que en realidad Yuri podía sentir algo portí, por dios que ridícula eres nunca pensé que fueras tan patética- dijo Laila burlonamente

-Déjame en paz estúpida- dijo Sora y con enojo cacheteo a Laila y se fue corriendo

-Sora espera- grito Yuri pero Sora no regreso

-Dejala no vez que es una idiota, pero esto no se va a quedar asi me la vas a pag por haberme cacheteado, me la vas a pagar Sora- dijo Laila furiosa

En ese momento Sora prometió no volver a ser tan estúpida como caer en las mentiras de alguien por eso se quedo callada mientras Marón habla y hablaba sobre lo que le había pasado a su amiga Lola.

Mientras venían legando a México Mía y Ken

-Con que aquí es donde se vino a esconder esa perdedora jjajajaja que alegría me va a dar ver su cara cuando le quite el amor de Leon- dijo Mía

-Pero, sabes a caso lo que vamos a hacer porque creo que deberíamos hacer que se fuera a otro lado donde el no la encuentre- dijo Ken

-MMM… pues no creo que se vaya…será mejor que la encuentre yo primero y tu después ya sabes… porque a mi me tiene más confianza- dijo Mía

-No me digas que no me tiene confianza porque yo sabia lo de Laila y Yuri- dijo Ken

-Supongo que es por eso – dijo Mía

Pero no entiendo como lo supo- dijo Ken

-No seas tonto obvio fue porque la tarada de Laila se lo dijo- comento Mía

-Bueno creo que será mejor que la busques tu primero y luego me llamas y la busco yo dijo Ken

-esta bien hasta pronto- dijo Mía y se despidió de Ken

Pero Mía guardaba en su mente muchos secretos que nunca le confeso a Ken.

"El imbécil no sabe ue fui yo quien le conto a Sora que el sabia lo de Yuri y Laila, pero lo más importante es que el no sabe que Sora tiene la sospecha de que el tuvo algo que ver con el accidente de los chavos del escenario Kaleido y esa sospecha yo la comparto" pensó Mía

Y en eso voltea y ve a Laila caminando.

-Que esta haciendo Laila aquí- dijo Mía

Y en eso Laila voltea y ve a Mía y se acerca rápidamente hasta y le dijo:

- Vaya si es la mosca muerta de Mía … dime inútil que haces aquí-

-Vine a buscar a Sora… tu sabes que es mi amiga y la quiero ayudar- dijo Mia

-Jajajajaj no me hagas reír, tu no sabes que significa eso , tu eres de lo peor eres un lobo disfrazado de cordero… pero bueno cada quien juega con la baraja que le conviene – dijo burlonamente Laila

-Y tu que haces aquí porque tu no eres su amiga- dijo Mia

-Lo mismo que tu…. O es que también vas a fingir conmigo que eres una pobre joven de buenos sentimientos- dijo Laila

-Que tratas de decir … acaso me comparas contigo por favor no soy una perdida como tu…. Como si no supiera que te has acostado con todos los directores de las películas en las que sales… a 

diferencia de ti yo si tengo clase y para tu información si vengo a ver a Sora porque soy su amiga- dijo Mia

-Claro…. Aunque a mi no me rechazaron como a ti opps te herí jajá…. Además a mi no importa que piensa una cosa tan insignificante como t porque escúchame no eres nada y no mereces respeto además siempre me pareció que eres una vulgar.- dijo Laila y se dio la vuelta y tomo su camino

-Estupida veras como me voy a vengar de ti miserable- dijo Mía muy enojada

Mientras Candy esta en su oficina y llega Santiago

-Candy puedo hablar contigo- dijo Santiago

-Lo siento pero la persona con la que debe hablar esta en la oficina de alado- dijo Candy

-De que hablas Candy … quieres que hable con Sora- dijo Burlonamente

-No!! Doctor plástico deje de pensar con las hormonas y use la cabeza vaya y hable con su prometida Marissa…. Ella no merece esto- dijo Candy

-Y porque no dejo a mi corazón guiarme y el me dice que este contigo- dijo Santiago

-Claro entonces porque le tiras la onda Sora eso es porque usted es un …. Uff no se como describirlo- dijo Candy

-Si quieres te ayudo di que soy un hombre bueno, dulce , sensible y que te ama- dijo Santiago

-Entonces quiere que le siga el juego yo no puedo Santiago…. No creo que sea la mejor idea tu debes estar con Marissa porque es quien te ama- Dijo Candy

-No entiendes a la que amo es a ti y solo quiero estar contigo.-Dijo Santiago

En eso llega Marissa con la intención de hablar con Candy y los ve y decide quedarse a escuchar lo que dicen

-No tu eres el entiende, tu te debes de casar con Marissa Santiago no puedes jugar con ella eso no es justo para ninguna de las dos- dijo Candy

-Si quieres yo término ese compromiso… para que estemos juntos- dijo Santiago

Marissa se enojo por eso y pensó" más te vale que no me hagas eso desgraciado o en verdad te abandono"

-Si decide hacerlo que no sea por mi hágalo por su propia cuenta me entiende- dijo Candy

-Lo hago para que seamos felices- dijo Santiago

-No entiendes no estoy segura de amarte- dijo Candy

Pero que dices Candy – dijo Santiago

-Creo que realmente estoy enamorada de Patricio- dijo Candy

-No es cierto… lo dices para que me case con Marissa- dijo Santiago

- Santiago vete y déjame sola por favor- dijo Santiago

-Está bien Candy pero no cometas el error de dejarme ir si me masa- dijo Santiago

Marissa se apresuro a irse para que cuando saliera Santiago no la viera y después salió Santiago triste.

-Santiago pobre, yo sabia que Candy no te seguiría el juego…. Que bueno que estas sufriendo…. Pero y si juzgue mal a Candy- dijo Marissa en voz alta para si misma

-Dijiste algo Marissa- dijo Soledad la cual encontró a Marissa en el pasillo y alcanzo escuchar algo

-No …. Porque lo dices …. Es acaso que me espias – dijo Marissa

-No es que venia ver a Candy y bueno… olvidalo te veo luego- dijo Solead y entro a la oficina de Candy

Y Marissa se estaba yendo cuando se encuentra con Alicia y esta le dijo:

-Marissa que haces – dijo Alicia

Trabajo aquí pero ya me iba y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo Marissa

-Ven vamos a comer y te platico – dijo Alicia

Mientras en la oficina de Candy, Soledad le entrego unos documentos que Candy debía firmar y le dijo:

-Candy hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo-

-en serio sobre que- dijo Candy

-MIRA… como te lo digo…. Quiero que me digas que sucede contigo y con Patricio….. bueno los une su hijo y que más… bueno usted todavía… bueno – dijo Soledad

-Te refieres que si yo y Patricio vivimos como pareja- dijo Candy

-Entonces tu si vives con el como pareja o como … bueno es que yo ya te dije que no solo me une mi hijo a el sino también porque yo lo amo Candy- dijo Soledad

-Si ya se que tu lo amas Soledad, pero yo no estoy segura de que siento.. porque Patricio alguna vez fue mi gran amor aunque bueno… el me hirió mucho cuando me engaño con mi hermana pero aun asi siento algo por el- dijo Candy

-Y que sientes por el – dijo Soledad

-Creo que yo en realidad… mmm estoy confundida no se que siento por el o por Santiago… no se tengo que pensar porque estoy muy confundida con todo- dijo Candy

-No es justo Candy tu lo haces porque no quieres quedarte sola porque sabes que Santiago se tiene que casar con Marissa- dijo Soledad

-De que hablas…. Si hasta que te dejo tu esposo te surgió ese supuesto amor por Patricio porque hasta donde recuerdo cuando tu esposo se fue tu me juraste que lo de Patricio fue un error porque tu amabas a tu esposo- dijo Candy

-Y si tanto lo amas porque lo dejaste hace 7 años… porque fingiste su muerte eh dime Candy- dijo Soledad

-Soledad no tengo porque responder y mejor hablamos luego porque … no estamos en condiciones y no quiero decir algo que después haga que me arrepienta – dijo Candy

-Esta bien Candy – dijo Soledad

Entonces Soledad se alejo y entro al baño y se puso a llorar.

-Porque Candy porque…. Prefieres renunciar a Santiago para no lastimar a Marissa pero no renuncias a Patricio a pesar de que me estas lastimando a mi que soy tu amiga desde hace tiempo….. pero te juro Candy que me la vas a pagar si me lo quitas aunque nuestra amistad se rompa lo juro Candy…. Algo voy a tener que hacer- dijo Soledad para si misma y luego salió del baño

Entonces del baño salió Bárbara y se quedo intrigada con lo que dijo Soledad

-Que estaras planeando Soledad… al parecer Marissa no es la única con extraños cambios de comportamiento- dijo Bárbara para si misma

_**Que pasara ahora Sora descubrirá que siente Candy por Santiago…. Mía lograra su propósito…. Ken si habrá causado el accidente que le costo la vida a los amigos de Sora….. Laila lograra hacer pagar a Sora y que planeara Alicia**_


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5

Entonces Sora y Marion hablaban y en verdad empezaron y entonces llego Lola con Candy .

-Marion…. Que estas haciendo aquí….. espero que no hayas venido a hacerme cambiar de parecer- dijo Lola

-vengo porque a pesar de todo tu y yo somos amigas…. Bueno antes de que decidieran casarse- dijo Marion

-bueno yo creo que las dejo para que puedan hablar- dijo Candy y se retiro

-Espera Candy quiero hablar contigo- dijo Sora

-entonces vamos a mi oficina- dijo Candy

EN ese momento ambas se fueron a la oficina de Candy

-Bueno…. De que me quieres hablar…. Porque creo que lo del accidente con el doctor plástico fue eso un accidente y tu no tienes la culpa…. A menos que me tengas que decir algo sobre eso- dijo Candy

-la verdad quiero saber ….. si tu en verdad estas enamorada del doctor plástico…. O que es lo que siente por el- dijo Sora

-Yo…. No estoy enamorada de él – dijo Candy tartamudeando

-Entonces porque no tienes novio- dijo Sora

-La verdad no me interesa porque a mi me lastimaron mucho…. Yo no te he contado nada- dijo Candy

-Cuéntame Candy demuéstrame que puedes confiar en mi y yo en ti- dijo Sora

-Conoces a mi hijo Chaba es….. el hijo de mi esposo..- dijo Candy

-Entonces estas casada- dijo Candy

-SI… pero mira hace 7 años yo me case con Patricio… bueno no creo que lo conozcas pero el es el padre de mi hijo…..- dijo Candy

-Y te divorciaste o como- dijo Sora

-No…. Mira cuando me case con el….. mismo día de la boda yo los vi a los dos besándose- dijo Candy

-A quienes no te entiendo- dijo Sora

-A mi esposo Patricio con Alicia… bueno con mi hermana- dijo Candy

-Que … como es que en que pensaba tu hermana… bueno y el es un perfecto… ahora entiendo Candy- dijo Sora

-Y entonces- dijo Sora

-Bueno… tome la decisión de irme a Guadalajara con mi tio Meño y luego cuando supe que estaba embarazada …. Yo decidi que lo mejor era- dijo Candy

-que dime- dijo Sora

-Fingí mi muerte.. por lo que durante 7 años Patricio pensó que yo estaba muerta- dijo Candy

-Dios mio Candy como pudiste hacer eso- dijo Sora

-Bueno en ese momento pensé que era lo mejor y no pensé en las consecuenciasni lo injusto que era esto para todos- dijo Candy

- Y entonces alguien más sabe de esto- dijo Sora

-Todas en el instituto- dijo Candy

-Entonces.. pero y el Patricio sabe de esto- dijo Sora

-Hace poco el vino a Guadalajara y se entero igual que mi mama y mi hermana- dijo Candy

-Tu hermana y ella que dijo no se había sentido culpable- dijo Sora

-Ella… bueno no creo resulta que se caso con Patricio- dijo Candy

-Entonces… esa …. Hay dios no tiene… bueno pero entonces su matrimonio de ellos no vale porque tu estas viva- dijo Sora

-Es por eso que ahora me odia más que nunca- dijo Candy

-Ahora entiendo- dijo Sora

-Que entiendes Sora- dijo Candy

-Porque actúas así con el….. no te quieres enamorar de Santiago porque tienes miedo a que te haga daño- dijo Sora

-Yo no siento nada por el Sora… el es novio de Marissa y ella es mi amiga- dijo Candy

-Entonces tengo un problema- dijo Sora

-De que hablas- dijo Candy

-Que yo no puedo ser honesta contigo porque tu no lo quieres ser conmigo- dijo Sora

-Por que? – dijo Candy

-No eres honesta porque yo se que lo amas y tu no confias en mi- dijo Sora

-Sora…. Yo no creo que eso importe- dijo Candy

-Si importa porque a mi me gusta y a mi ya me han traicionado mis amigas- dijo Sora

-Cuéntame Sora demuéstrame que puedo contar contigo- dijo Candy

-Sabias que estoy embarazada- dijo Sora

-Que eso yo no lo sabia pero porque no me habías dicho –dijo Candy

-Me acabo de enterar pero el padre de mi hijo esta muerto- dijo Sora

-Y estaban casados- dijo Candy

-Nos íbamos a casar pero el…. Solo me uso para darle celos a su ex novia … quien era mi amiga … la señorita Laila y ella sabia y no me dijo nada- dijo Sora

-Entonces y ella- dijo Candy

-Desde entonces no nos hemos llevado bien y con el tenia una relación normal bueno intentamos olvidar todo y entonces…. El… bueno ya sabes lo del accidente- dijo Sora

-Y a ella la has vuelto a ver- dijo Candy

-A ella no la vi desde entonces bueno supe que no le estaba yendo bien en el cine y pensaba regresar al escenario pero nunca se atrevió a ir supongo que … bueno nose la verdad- dijo Sora

En ese momento entro Cahyo y dijo :

-Vengan tienen que ver esto-

-Que es Chayo- dijo Candy

Y entonces las tres fueron a la recepción y estaba Patricio con un ramos de rosas esperando a Candy el le dijo.

-Candy vengo a pedirte una oportunidad-

-Patricio… tu sabes que ahora estoy confundida- dijo Candy

-Candy por favor… prométeme que me vas a dar una oportunidad- dijo Patricio

-Vamos Candy porque no le haces caso… no ves que el pobre se ha vuelto un pobre patético desde que te volvió a encontrar …. Mira que ya hasta perdió la dignidad- dijo Alicia la cual acababa de llegar con Marissa

-Alicia tu no te metas esta bien – dijo Patricio

-Vamos humíllame aquí enfrente de todas no ves que es lo único que has hecho desde que Candy regreso- dijo Alicia

-Alicia por favor vete tu no tienes nada que hacer aquí- dijo Patricio

-Por favor si solo vine a ver Candy quien desde que nació me ha arruinado la vida o que Candy nunca le contaste a nadie porque nunca logre ser bailarina. Dijo Alicia

-Por favor Alicia tu cosas con Patricio las arreglas en otra parte- dijo Candy

-Que no quieres que tus amigas sepan que me quitaste a mi esposo- dijo Alicia

-Por dios Alicia basta… o quieres que diga a todos los presentes que paso en realidad- dijo Candy

-Vamos Candy dinos porque te fingiste muerta 7 años y ahora quieres regresar con el hombre al que le mentiste- dijo Soledad

-Soledad que dices… por favor este no es momento para hablar- dijo Candy

- Candy hablando de eso tengo que ir contigo a ver unos clientes mejor vámonos que se hace tarde- dijo Marissa

-Que.. bueno vamos mejor- dijo Candy

-Ve Candy pero esta platica tarde o temprano la terminaremos- dijo Alicia

-Alicia mejor cállate aquí no hay nada que hablar yo amo a Candy… tu eres la que no quieres entender – dijo Patricio y se fue

Alicia enojada decidió irse y en la entrada del edificio choco conLaila.

-Fijate casi arruinas mi vestido- dijo Alicia

-Perdón como si esa baratija que traes valiera tanto- dijo Burlonamente Layla

-Es original de Mitsy y el tuyo….- dijo Alicia

-El mio de Roberto Caballi… creo que gane- dijo Layla

-Como sea- dijo Alicia

-Un momento tu eres Candy la dueña del instituto de La Belleza Interior- dijo Layla

-Por dios yo no soy esa idiota… solo a una chica como a ella se le ocurre una basura del instituo de la seudo belleza interior… los hombres quieren grandes senos los tienes y eres bella sino los tienes resígnate- dijo Alicia

-Claro solo a una tarada se le ocurre algo asi- dijo Layla

-Cuidado que es mi hermana Candy eh- dijo Alicia

-Perdon yo no mido lo que digo luego- dijo Layla

-Si es mi hermana pero es una tarada aun asi jajaj.. pero para quieres hablar con ella – dijo Alicia

-Tengo una conocida que es una tarada y se vino a vivir aquí y bueno viene a esta basura- dijo Layla

-Al parecer no la aprecias mucho – dijo Alicia

-La verdad la odio y vengo a hacerle la vida pesada- dijo Layla

-Jajaj bueno veo que te juzgue mal porque no vamos a tomar un café y platicamos- dijo Alicia

Y entonces las dos se fueron y en ese momento Lola se encontraba en un café cercano hablando con Marion

-Que paso Lola dime- dijo Marion

-Que te digo al parecer yo fui un tonta o como diría Candy una estúpida…. Por eso me fue mal… como pude pensar que ….. que el se enamoraría de mi… siempre la amo a ella supongo- dijo Lola llorando

-No se que pase… pero estoy segura de que el te ama Lola te lo ha demostrado muchas veces- dijo Marion

-Claro en eso tienes razón….. como cuando ¡! Se acosto con Carlotta … claro un buen modo de demostrarlo!!- dijo Lola

-Lola ….. y stas segura que durmieron juntos… bueno pudo a ver sido una tretada de ella- dijo Marion

-Lo hubiera pensado…. Si no hubiera sido porque el también la estaba besando y ahora que me fui la metió a la casa y …. Y me acepto el divorcio porque según el se quiere casar con ella- dijo Lola

-Entonces el divorcio es un hecho supongo- dijo Marion

-Ceo que es la mejor decisión que he tomado- dijo Lola

-Entonces supongo que no regresar al D.F. por un tiempo - dijo Marion

-No tengo nada que hacer ahí- dijo Lola

-Y la banda ya no vas a seguir con ellos- dijo Marion

-Me quitaron como vocalista y pusieron a la prometida de Patrick, para asegurar su apoyo con la disquera- dijo Lola

-De que hablas- dijo extrañada Marion

-Me refiero a que Susana va a ser la vocalista ahora que lancen a la banda ojala tu fueras la novia de Patrick todavía y apropósito porque lo dejaste- dijo Lola

-Pero quien demonios es Susana- dijo Marion alterada

-Ya te dije es la novia de Patrick- dijo Lola

-Pues hasta donde yo sabia el y yo seguíamos siendo novios pero esto no se va a quedar asi te lo juro- dijo Marion

-Pero el nos dijo que lo habías terminado cuando el te fue a visitar a tu colegio en Londres ahce tres años- dijo Lola

-Pues el mintió y me la va a pagar- dijo Marion y después se paro y se fue

Lola se quedo sentada porque no sabía qué hacer, pensaba que tal vez había estado mal que ella le dijera lo de Patrick, pero que podía hacer, ella no sabía que Patrick les había mentido y unas mujeres se sentaron detrás de ella y como comenzaron a platicar muy fuerte Lola no pudo evitar escucharlas. Pero esas personas eran Alicia y Layla

-Entonces déjame ver si entiendo tu vienes desde Japón para poder vengarte de es chica mmm.. Sora no es como se llama… pero porque tanto odio a ella… además creo que es indiscreción pero te me haces conocida acaso no eres actriz o algo- dijo Alicia

-Si soy actriz he salido como en 4 peliculas – dijo Layla

-Ya se……saliste en "Chicas pesadas 2: camino a la universidad"...sin ofenderte fue pésima – dijo Alicia

-Si lo se como esperaban que la gente pensara que tenia 19 si en realidad tengo 29 diez años más de hecho pero todo fue su culpa- dijo Lyla

-La culpa de quien del productor o de Sora- dijo Alicia

-Fue culpa de la estúpida de Sora… ella es la causante de todo- dijo Layla

-Bueno cuéntame porque lo dices es que ella te hizo algo- dijo Alicia

-Hace casi 10 años yo trabajaba en el escenario Kaleido era increíble yo tenia 19 años… sabias que a esa edad se cree que es prácticamente imposible dominar esa arte…. Pero dese chica había deseado entrar estudie ballet y gimnasia para que fuera más sencillo aprender pero…. A los 23 

recibí mi oportunidad era suplantar por una noche a Galaxia una joven trapecista que ya se iba a retirar porque se había fracturado el pie- dijo Layla

-Y como te fue- dijo Alicia

-Bien de hecho deslumbre al público y me adoraron el jefe decidió darme la oportunidad de ser la nueva protagonista de todos los actos del escenario Kaleido pero a el escenario gusta de decir que sus actrices son jóvenes para que la gente se maraville de que unas adolescentes sean tan abiles y todo eso por lo que inventaron que en realidad tenía 16 años- dijo Layla

-Wau y eso como bueno y Sora que tiene que ver- dijo Alicia

-En promedio hay una edad límite para seguir actuando en el escenario por los riesgos del trapecio y todo eso … se estipula que debe ser a los 25 años y yo ya casi cumplía esa edad así que tuve la necesidad de hablar con el jefe- dijo Layla

-y entonces te despidió- dijo Alicia

-No quedamos que tendría algo así como otros dos años de oportunidad y...bueno en ese momento yo tenia miedo de todas las nuevas porque si aparecia alguien buena sin dudarlo me remplazarían y apareció Sora de tan 17 años con una habilidad sorprendente y una chispa que asombro a todos… y entonces ella recibió su primer protagónico "La Sirenita" no fue un éxito toda la temporada pero al final ella logro impactar y para todos era claro ella seria la nueva estrella de Kaleido- dijo Layla

-Y entonces te despidieron supongo- dijo Alicia

-No… escuche por accidente hablar a Kalos el dueño del lugar y a otros accionistas me …. Me querían despedir para que ahora Sora fuera la principal estrella porque ellos decían que ella tenia la magia que yo nunca tuve- dijo Layla

-Y que hiciste- dijo Alicia

-Renuncia con la escusa de que quería ser actriz … nunca permitiría que me corataran- dijo Layla

-Y luego que – dijo Alicia

-Convencí a Yuri de que les hiciera la competencia y lo hizo callo porque me amaba y yo a el…. Pero para cobrarme diciendo que era la mejor ayude a Sora a vencer a Yuri y fue grandioso volver a ser un estrella pero nunca volvió a ser igual….. Sora avanzaba y crecía pero yo no podía alcanzarla en parte me daba gusto porque éramos amigas supongo…. Pero mi carrera de actriz se oscureció antes era buena tuve mi gran oportunidad en una cinta con Johnny Depp y la cinta domino al óscar pero no despuntaba nadie me quería… los productores decían que no era más que una vil imitación de Sora…. Si yo fui primero entonces todo se puso de mal en peor hice dos pésimas películas y no conseguía nada… pero no odiava a Sora todavía solo la envidiaba porque estaba logrando lo que siempre quise y nunca pude tener- dijo Layla

-Y por que la odias ahora que paso- dijo Alicia

-Hay una reconocida marca de cosméticos llamada Covergirl la conoces no?- dijo Layla

-Claro aquí también nos llega esas cosas eh.. no estamos aislados del mundo ni nada asi – dijo Alicia

-Resulta que mi manager logro algo insólito… consiguió un contrato con covergirl yo seria la protagonista de un comercial sobre la joven actual… jeje aunque ellos creían que yo tenia 21 años y no 28 que en ese entonces tenia…. Estaba muy nerviosa y le pedí a Sora que me acompañara- dijo Layla

-Y después que paso cuéntame- dijo Alicia

-Ella siempre fue más bella que yo… eso pensaban todos… incluyendo al productor del comercial le saco una foto cuando estábamos en el foro y la envió a los dueños de la compañía y ellos decidieron que … que ella fuera la imagen del producto y me despidieron… todo esto me hizo empezar a odiarla parecía que ella era a quien todos querían y a mi nadie me apoyaba- dijo Layla

-Entonces que paso- dijo Alicia

-Estaba enojada y plante a Yuri mi prometido en ese entonces… pero ella .. tiempo después me entere de que ella salía con Yuri y lo fui a ver- dijo Layla

-Y que paso- dijo Alicia

-El me dijo que solo estaba con ella para poder olvidarme y yo le hice una apuesta – dijo Layla

-Esto cada vez se pone mejor- dijo Alicia

-Le dije que quería hacer una apuesta con el… si el ganaba me casaba con el y si yo ganaba me daría todo su dinero y así podría financiar mi película- dijo Layla

-Pero que tenían que hacer- dijo Alicia

-Yo le dije que Sora lo amaba, se notaba era incluso obvio… entonces si el lograba que ella aceptara casarse con él y… el día de la boda la dejarla frente a todos y de ese modo el ganaría jajja- dijo Layla

-Ah y que paso si se atrevió- dijo Alicia

-Si pero lo persuadí de que nos fuéramos juntos y escapáramos pero él tenía que ir a decirle a Sora que no el día de la boda el…..si me amaba….ese dia el fue al altar y le dijo todo a ella la tonta se fue llorando esa tarde decidimos irnos juntos- dijo Layla

-Y que paso – dijo Alicia

-Lo convenci de que firmara unos documentos y acepto el tonto… aunque ahora me arrepiento por eso me dejo… me descubrió y se regreso al escenario Kaleido – dijo Layla

-y entonces tu si lo amabas- dijo Alicia

-si pero… pero cometí muchos errores de los que me arrepiento… después de eso no quiso saber más de mi y yo conocí a un joven Nicolás…. y nos casamos..… bueno yo esperaba que el fuera a detenerme el día de la boda pero el jamás fue… una vez me dijo que su peor error fue dejar ir a Sora que no la valoro…- dijo Layla

-Que tonto prefería a esa desabrida- dijo Alicia

-Creo que no se porque actuó así en fin yo iba cada vez más al fondo y ella sufrió un terrible accidente y Yuri murió ahí… creo que eso me hace odiarla más- dijo Layla

-Entonces tu no sabes nada de su embarazo- dijo Alicia

-De que me hablas Sora o quien esta embarazada- dijo Layla

-Creo que es Sora… bueno estoy casi segura que de ella se refería Marissa una tonta que es la dueña del instituto –dijo Alicia

-No puede ser la maldita lleva un hijo de el …. Pero algo voy a hacer o se lo quito o… o- dijo Layla y se quedo pensando

-Porque no haces que lo pierda….. y hacer parecer que fue un aborto natural porque sabes eso pasa a diario actualmente jajaj bueno eso pienso yo- dijo Alicia

-Suena bien pero como puedo confiar en ti- dijo Layla

-Ayudándome a destruir a su amiguita Candy la miserable que robo a mi amor- dijo Alicia

-Para ser tu hermana si la odias mucho no- dijo Layla

-Por su culpa yo soy infeliz… ella rompió mi sueño de ser bailarina- dijo Alicia

-Pero como dime.. que hizo- dijo Layla

-Nada luego te digo ya me tengo que ir … adiós- dijo Alicia y se fue

-Ella oculta algo pero que sera- dijo Layla mientras se quedo sentada viendo como se iba Alicia

Entonces Lola se paro como sii nada y se fue pero ella había escuchado todo

-Dios mio que están tramando esas personas dioosito…. Dime que hago o sino estas brujas se van a salir con la suya- dijo Lola después de haber salido del lugar

Pero Alicia la vio y pensó " acaso esa jovencita no estaba en el instituto"

-Layla se me olvido mi bolsa pero hay un problema- dijo Alicia

-Cual- dijo Layla

-Esa mocosa que acaba de salir va al instituto de Candy y creo que oyo todo- dijo Alicia

-Que vamos a hacer entonces – dijo Layla

-Tenemos que hacer algo pero ya- dijo Alicia

-Sabes cuantas personas mueren atropelladas actualmente – dijo Layla

-No pensaras que… te atreverías- dijo Alicia

-Tu no sabes de lo que soy capaz pero bueno que estamos esperando- dijo Layla

Las dos se subieron al carro de Layla y condujeron buscando a Lola, Layla tenia las manos rigidas y en el rostro tenia una mirada perversa. Alicia pensaba si acaso esta en lo correcto ayudándole a esta mujer pero algo la llamaba a continuar con su malvada idea.

-Ahí esta- dijo Layla

-No estarás hablando en serio- dijo Alicia

-Pensé que en verdad querías vengarte- dijo Layla

-Pero de Candy a esta chica ni la conozco- dijo Alicia

-Que cobarde resultaste no', te digo que en la vida uno debe tener decisión sino la tiene por eso pierden- dijo Layla

En ese momento Alicia temía pero no tenía idea de que hacer pero al mismo tiempo sentía emoción y deseo de ver derramada la sangre de Sora en el suelo. Cerca de ahí Marisa estaba yendo a camino a su casa y se encontró con Sora

-Marissa, Hola que haces … oye quisiera pedirte un favor si es que ´puedo hablar contigo- dijo Sora

-Que paso porque me hablas pensé que te había asustado mi propuesta o acaso solo te interesa hablar sobre el plástico ese- dijo Marissa

-No es sobre el… además siento que en el fondo eres buena solo te escondes para que no te lastimen- dijo Sora

-Que ahora tu me quieres psicoanalizar o que…. O acaso Barbará te dijo que lo hicieras- dijo Marissa

-No lo tomes así en verdad quiero ser tu amiga- dijo Sora

-Ja nada más eso- dijo Marissa

-Bueno además hay un problemita que deberías saber… bueno en ese problema tenemos velo tu y yo- dijo Sora

-De que hablas – dijo Marissa

-Sigamos caminando y te cuento- dijo Sora

En ese momento ellas llegaron al mismo punto donde estaba Lola

-Mira esa es la chava que estaba super depre en el instituto hay que ver si necesita algo la veo nerviosa- dijo Sora

-Si porque por lo nerviosa que esta la pueden atropellar por no fijarse- dijo Marissa

Entonces las dos fueron a acercarse a Lola pero en eso ella pudo de reojo ver a Alicia y a Layla. Lola se puso muy nerviosa e intento correr y cruzar la calle

-Este es el m omento preparate- dijoLayla

-Estas segura- dijo Alicia

-Lola cuidado…- grito Sora

EN ese momento Layla logra concluir su plan y con una sonrisa macabra atropella a Lola pero Marissa alcanzo a reconocer a Alicia

-Esa era Alicia- dijo Marissa en voz alta

-Que paso dios mio… alguien traiga ayuda- grito Sora a la mitad de la calle mientras sostenía la cabeza de Lola

QUE PASARA AHORA LOLA IRA A MORIR, TRIUNFARA LAYLA CON SUS PLANES, SOSRA TENDRA UN NOVIAZGO CON EL DOCTOR PLASTICO, MARISSA VOLVERA SER BUENA


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

En el hospital se encontraban Sora y Marissa y habían tratado de comunicarse con Candy la cual al enterarse fue a buscar a Marion pero ella llagaría después

-Llegue en cuanto pude… ¿Qué paso .. que es lo que tiene como esta?- dijo Candy

-Todo esta bien bueno la verdad el problema es que mira veraz ella esta…mira ella- dijo Sora

-Por fin logre llegar… que paso con Lola díganme porfavor- dijo Marion

-Se fuerte antes de todo ella.. bueno ella esta bien en parte no se lastimo nada- dijo Marissa

-Pero y como … bueno entonces esta bien- dijo Marion

-Lo siento ella quedo en coma- dijo Sora

-No como … por dios díganme que no es cierto… no puede ser verdad- dijo Marion y se sento

-Creo que lo mejor es que se vayan a descansar a sus casas….por sus bebes claro esta- dijo Candy

-Hasta que recuerdas que tengo un hijo de Santiago Candy…. Bueno mejor me voy- dijo Marissa y se salió

-Entiéndela Candy está muy confundida por todo- dijo Sora

-De que hablas Sora… no te entiendo..- o Candy

-Pero yo si entiendo Candy se todo lo tuyo con Santiago- dijo Sora

-Sora no es lo que tu crees- dijo Candy

-Si es lo que yo creo pero este no es ni el momento ni el lugar para hablar de esto- dio Sora y se fue

-Las horas pasaban y Sora solo pensaba que iba a hacer ahora porque el hombre que había amado estaba muerto y ahora no podía enamorarse de Santiago por que el amaba a Candy pero aun asi se iba a casar con otra .

En eso sono su teléfono y quien era:

-Hola Sora soy yo Leon perdón por las molestias pero estaba pensando en ti y se me ocurrió que era buena idea ir a buscarte a tu casa y mejor cuelgo antes de que me digas que no- dijo Leon por el teléfono y colgó

-Chin y ahora que voy a hacer si le di la dirección de la casa de Marissa…. Ay dios mio… que hago que hago…. Piensa Sora piensa ya se- dijo Sora y empezó a marcar al teléfono de Marissa y salió de la casa

-Marissa… hola solo andaba por aquí por tu casa y decidi visitarte- dijo Sora

-Y que hacias por aquí porque tu vives con Candy y ella vive muy lejos de aquí- dijo Marissa

-Si verdad… creo que me perdí jeje pero dejame pasar un ratito para hablar contigo no- dijo Sora

-Dejame ver son las n12 de La noche y quieres pasar a mi casa a platicar- dijo Marissa

-Claro y porque no bueno te cuelgo antes de que me digas que no … chao- dijo Sora y colgó

-Mejor me apuro o Leon va a llegar antes- pensó Sora –Pero por donde… o como si no tengo auto bueno y eso para que si ni se conducir..mmmm piensa Sora piensa ahhh la bicicleta de Candy- dijo Sora y tomo la bicicleta de Candy pero la mama de Candy la vio y se asusto

-Ay dios mio…. Meño despierta se están robando la bicicleta de Candy- dijo Gregoria(madre de Candy)

-Gregoria que dices ay caray si si es cierto pero además esa persona entro a la casa y revisa tu la casa y yo llamo a la policía- dijo Meño

-Ay si no…. Yo reviso para que si hay alguien todavía me lastimen a mi y a ti no eh que chistoso mejor yo llamo a la policía y tu revisas en fin de cuentas por ser gay no significa que no seas hombre no- dijo Gregoria

-Gregoria por favor no te has visto no te harían nada porque se asustarían al verte… imagino que tal ves pensaste que te tocarían eh- dijo Meño

-Por favor no seas ridículo y majadero y ve a revisar- dijo Gregoria

-Ja que miedosa resultaste Gregoria- dijo Meño y bajo a revisar

-Ojala a mi no me pase nada- dijo Meño

-Gregoria creo que vi algo en la cocina- murmuro Meño

Entre las sombras de la cocina se alcanzaba a figurar una silueta y Meño asustado alcanzo agarra una lámpara que intentaría usar como arma hasta que algo se acerco y lo toco , esto hizo que Meño se asustara al grado de gritar

-Meño no grites solo venia decirte que lame a la policía y ya viene- dijo Gregoria

-Gregoria por dios casi casi me matas del susto- dijo Meño

-Que exagerado me saliste Meño como si alguien quisiera hacerte algo- dijo Gregoria sarcásticamente

-No pero tu cara asusta- dijo Meño

-Ja que gracioso me saliste- dijo Gregoria

Pero en la cocina se pudo observar a alguien

-Ay diosito… hay alguien en la cocina Meño- dijo Gregoria

-Ya vi Gregoria pero hay que tener precaución… porque que tal que vienen armados- dijo Meño

-Es eso o porque tienes miedo – dijo Gregoria

-Si tu eres tan valiente porque no vas a ver tu- dijo Meño

-Claro que a mi me hagan algo ahora resulta que paso con la caballerosidad- dijo Gregoria

-Se quedo en el traje que lleve a la tintorería- dijo Meño

Entonces la sombra se acerco

-No me hagas daño- dijo Meño

-Que te pasa papa soy yo Charly- dijo Charly

-Que susto nos metiste sobre todo al cobarde de tu padre jajaj- dijo Gregoria

-Que paso o porque estaban aquí buscando a alguien- dijo Charly

-Es que le robaron su bici a Candy y creimos que talves se habían metido a la casa- dijo Gregoria

Mientras Sora ya casi llegaba al departamento de Marissa

-Tengo que llegar antes de Leon- dijo Sora cuando de pronto vio que Leon estaba enfrente del edificio de Marissa

-Ya vali que hago que hago ya se- dijo Sora y empezó a marcarle a Marissa

-Bueno – dijo Marissa

-Marissa…. Que bueno que estas ahí – dijo Sora

-Nunca me he ido.. me acabas de hablar hace 10 minutos… que pasa eh dime- dijo Marissa

-Mira la persona que va a tocar mm.. no le abras- dijo Sora

-De que hablas no te entiendo- dijo Marissa

-Please hazme ese favor si … oye hay una escalera de servicios aquí o de emergencias- dijo Sora

-Si en la parte de atrás se conecta a cada ventana… porque me preguntas eso ... Que vas a hacer eh- dijo Marissa

-Después te digo en que piso estas- dijo Sora

-En el 14 que te pasa- dijo Marissa

-Mira no le abras a nadie hasta que yo llegue te veo en un santiamén- dijo Sora y colgó

-Sora… que estas planeando eh… - dijo MARissa

En eso el timbre de la puerta sono

-Que hago abrire o que bueno voy a ver quien será- dijo Marissa y se acerco a la puerta

-Quien es- pregunto Marissa

-Soy Leon vengo a buscar a Sora- dijo Leon

-No- dijo Marissa

-Que no es la casa de Candy… tu no eres Candy- dijo Leon

-Candy yo jaja no- dijo Marissa

-En eso por la ventana entro Sora

-Marissa porque tenias que vivir hasta el ultimo piso- dijo Sora exhausta

-Porque te vienen a buscar aquí y dicen que soy Candy… que hiciste Sora- dijo Marissa

-Que más no se quería bueno.. ushhh no se la verdad pero necesito tu ayuda- dijo Sora

-Que quieres que haga- dijo Marissa

-Gracias la verdad yo siempre supe que me ayudarías gracias… eres lo máximo pero empieza por poner estas cosas mias en la casa sip- dijo Sora y le dio una bolsita que tenia Sora

-Son fotos tuyas vamos a fingir que vives aquí… o que- dijo Marissa

-Si algo asi ponlas y después solo sigue mi juego- dijo Sora

-Hola alguien me a atender – dijo Leon con cierta desesperación

Entonces Sora abrió la puerta

-Hola.. que te trae aquí-dijo Sora

-Bueno pensé que podría saludarte y bueno.. quien me había contestado primero.. porque estas sudando y estas agitada- dijo Leon

-Me vienes a visitar o interrogar y estaba… bueno yo estaba practicando yoga- dijo Sora

-Yoga pensé que odiabas el yoga – dijo Leon

-Lo reconsidere y pensé que era lo mejor para mi- dijo Sora

-Bueno y quien era- dijo Leon

-Quien era quien- dijo Sora

-La persona que iba a abrir la puerta – dijo Leon

-Ahhhhh no se a que te refieres- dijo Sora

-Como que no sabes que acaso vives sola- dijo Leon

-Si.. digo no .. digo porque tanto interés- dijo Sora

-Bueno pensé que vivías con Candy- dijo Leon

-No… digo si .. digo no.. digo porque el interés en Candy- dijo Sora

-Mira Kalos sospecha que el dinero que pediste no lo estas gastando en tu recuperación y yo quería hablar de eso contigo porque creo que eso me preocupa… si descubren que no estas gastando en hospedaje y esas cosas te van a correr y te van a cobrar todo- dijo Leon

-No vive conmigo compratimos la renta- dijo Marissa

-Y ella quien es- dijo Leon

--Candy- dijo Sora y la mismo tiempo Marissa dijo-Marissa- d

-Digo ella es Candy y no es Marissa- dijo Sora

-No soy Marissa… pero si yo soy ahhh si yo soy Candy perdona mis lagunas mentales jeej pero asi soy la loca Candy- dijo Marissa

-Tu eres la dueña del instituto no?- dijo Leon

-Si bueno soy socia de Marissa eh ella también es dueña porque es muy responsable sin dejar de un lado que es bellísima- dijo Marissa

-Parece que es muy buena persona Marissa porque hablas muy bien de ella- dijo Leon

-Si no es tan exhibicionista como yo y jamás se iría corriendo de su propia boda semidesnuda- dijo Marissa

-Que… a que te refieres- dijo Leon

-Bueno que Candy huyo de su boda y se fingió muerta y quien sabe que más cosas- dijo Marisa

-Porque hablas de ti en tercera persona- dijo Leon

-Ahhh es que Candy tiene problemas de dialecto jajja.. verdad Candy además de que te balconeas jaja- dijo Sora

-Si bueno la infidelidad destruyo mi cerebro jajaj bueno será mejor que los deje solo pero luego platico con Sora que no me había hablado nada de ti- dijo Marissa viendo enojada a Sora y se fue

-Que extraña es tu amiga Candy ehh bueno y entonces que vas a hacer ahora- dijo Leon

-Dormir asi que yo creo que será mejor que te vayas- dijo Sora

-Pero si acabo de llegar- dijo Leon

-Y también yo… digo bueno mira estoy cansada y la verdad no se… mira estoy confundida con todo y no se sinceramente nada y no quiero lastimarte porque yo se lo que se siente ser engañada- dijo Sora

-Pero puedo esperar mira que soy alguien pasiente- dijo Leon

-Entonces… creo que… puedes esperar hasta mañana – dijo Sora y llevo a Leon a la puerta

-Adios Sora recuerda que estoy aquí para ti- dijo Leon

-Bueno pero mañana te veo Bye- dijo Sora y cerro la puerta

-Hasta Luego- dijo Leon y se fue

-Hay dios que horror que voy a hacer ahora- dijo Sora

-Para empezar explicarme que esta pasando- dijo Marissa

-Marissa me asustaste que haces aquí- dijo Sora

-Pero entonces que… estás haciendo… mira explícame todo- dijo Marissa

-Mira después del accidente… los dueños del escenario me dieron dinero para m i recuperación y bueno yo descubrí que…que- dijo Sora

-Que estabas embarazada- dijo Marissa

-Bueno si pero el escenario es un poco conservador por ser algo familiar…entonces yo se que si descubren que estoy embarazada me van a correr- dijo Sora

-Pero y que más- dijo Marissa

-El dinero que ellos me dieron lo estoy ahorrando para poder usarlo después cuando me corran pero yo dije que iba a venirme aquí a vivir sola pero para no gastar iba a vivir con Candy- dijo Sora

-Entonces que no entiendo- dijo Marissa

-Mira el dinero según lo uso en la renta y eso pero al parecer alguien dijo que yo no vivía sola por lo que sospecharon que no estoy gastando el dinero y me lo podrían quitar y demandarme- dijo Sora

-Pero porque dijiste que yo era Candy- dijo Marissa

-Porque les dijeron que vivía con Candy pero si puedes fingir con ellos que eres Candy por favor si o si no me van a correr- dijo Sora

-Bueno pero mejor vamos a dormirnos ya es muy tarde- dijo Marissa

-Tu tienes sueño yo lo perdi con tanto ejercicio-dijo Sora

-Tengo una idea porque no mejor asi vemos unas películas de terror o algo asi- dijo Marissa

-Bueno ponla y yo hago las palomitas- dijo Sora

La noche empezó y con la misma velocidad se fue entregando la batuta a la mañana. Muy temprano Marisa se despertó y despertó a Sora

-Despierta floja voy a ir al super en un momento regreso ehhhsi quieres te puedes bañar jjaja pero bueno ya me voy- dijo Marissa

-Si si como sea- dijo Sora dormilada

El rato paso y se Sora se despertó y se fue a bañar pero mientras se bañaba empezaron a tocar la puerta

-Voy espérenme ahí voy- dijo Sora y salió del baño, pero solo se puso una toalla

-Ya voy –dijo Sora y abri la puerta

-Hola Marisssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- dijo Santiago y se quedo bocabierto

-Doctor plástico que pena- dijo Sora

-

Doctor plástico… apenas te conozco y ya me dices así que paso con los modales jajaj bueno y tu eres Sora, no?- dijo Santiago

-Si soy Sora pero que pena de verdad es que bueno como todas le dicen así pensé que tal ves… bueno yo también podría decirle así- dijo Sora

-No hay problema yo veo mujeres desnudas todo el dia y la verdad no me incomoda- dijo Santiago

-A usted no pero a mi si y no estoy desnuda- dijo Sora

-Jajaj pero ya le dije que tengo buena imaginación- dijo Santiago y se le quedo viendo

-Pervertido.. es un ….. bueno que no piensa en algo más que enn eso- dijo Sora

-Que no soy pervertido además no solo pienso en sexo como querías decir- dijo Santiago

-Iba a decir senos pero de seguro también nada mas piensa en sexo- dijo Sora

-Que paso tan rápido me criticas ehhh que mal que mal…..bueno me dejas pasar- dijo Santiago

-Bueno pero no esta Candy- dijo Sora

-Y que haría Candy aquí venia a buscar a Marissa- dijo Santiago

-Bueno Candy … es que confundo a Candy con Marissa si eso – dijo Sora

-Pero como las confundes si ni se parecen- dijo Santiago

Entonces ambos se sentaron en el sofá

-Son cosas mías pero bueno es que ambas me caen muy bien- dijo Sora

-Pero Marissa es medio pesada no… bueno es medio loca- dijo Santiago

-No es loca solo no sabe cómo actuar contigo- dijo Sora

-Porque a que te refieres porque es que Marissa de pronto se deschaveteo- dijo Santiago

-Bueno pero es que ella lo hace porque tu la lastimaste con todo lo de Candy- dijo Sora

-Bueno no es que yo…. Como es que piensas eso- dijoSantiago

-No soy tonta ni estúpida me doy cuenta que entre tu y Candy hubo algo y aunque Marissa no sea tal ves la mejor amiga de Candy estuvo mal que la engañaran le hubieran hablado de frente –dijo Sora

-Pero de todas maneras se hubiera enojado no?- dijo Santiago

-El hecho es que la engañaste si no la querías porque estabas con ella- dijo Sora

-Bueno mira es que ella y yo somos socios y yo pensé- dijo Santiago

-Fuiste capaz de pensar que si la dejabas ella te iba a quitar todo- dijo Sora

Bueno no se no lo pensé y luego ella se embarazo y todo bueno yo creo que mejor me voy – dijo Santiago y se puso de pie

-No te tienes que ir bueno además de que…. No vas a esperar a Marissa- dijo Sora y se puso de pie y en ese momento la toalla que trai puesta se callo y dejo a la vista el cuerpo desnudo de Sora

-Soraaaaaaaaaaaaa que sorpresa- dijo Santiago

-Pervertido no vea- dijo Sora y se trato de tapar de nuevo con la toalla

-Y como le hago- dijo Santiago

-Pues no me vea y ni me imagine- dijo Sora

-SI claro bueno este mmmm yo bueno- dijo Santiago

-Váyase de aquí vamos…. váyase pervertido depravado sexual… lárguese váyase – dijo Sora y saco a Santiago del departamento

Entonces Sora se fue a vestir y llego Marissa

-Vi a Santiago irse riendo que paso- dijo Marissa

-Nada bueno vino a buscarte pero como no estabas se fue- dijo Marissa

-Ahhh y has pensado en lo que te propuse porque esto te conviene bastante no crees – dijo Marissa

-Marissa de verdad te entiendo pero como puedes pensar eso además yo no me aprovecharía de tu situación para conseguir un bien para mi… además apenas y le he hablado a susodicho plástico- dijo Sora

-Pues te estad tardando porque si yo me voy y tu no has logrado nada el va ir corriendo a los brazos de Candy pero bueno.. además que pierdes mas que conseguir un padre para tu hijo- dijo Marissa

-Marissa mejor vámonos que se hace tarde si…. La bici de Candy caray tengo que irme te veo después- dijo Sora y se fue

Al salir del lugar Sora se encontró con que le estaban robando la bici de Candy

-Malandrines adonde vas detente- grito Sora y empezó a perseguir al tipo

-Vayase señora que no ve que necesito su bici- dijo el ladrón

-Entonces cómprese la suya- dijo Sora gritando mientras perseguía al ladrón

-Se me va a escapar a menos que …- dijo Sora y vio a un señor con una bicicleta-Señor me la podría prestar –dijo Sora y con autorización del señor se la llevo para perseguir al ladrón

-Ahora si te voy a atrapar ladronzuelo- grito Sora mientras pedaleaba a toda velocidad para alcanzarlo

-Señora espere y le explicare todo después esta bien- dijo el ladrón

-Primero no soy señora y luego no le doy tiempo o me explica ahora mismo o me la regresa usted elige- grito Sora

-Ahora si ríndete- dijo Sora cuando logro estar a lado de el y volcó su bici para que ambos cayeran al piso

-Que te pasa… me lastimaste- dijo el ladrón

-Es lo que ganas por robar- dijo Sora

-Bravo…asi se hace uhhh bravo- dijeron las personas que estaban ahí

-Atrápenla… ella es la ladrona arréstenla- dijo un oficial

-Pero que esta pasando el fue el que me robo- dijo Sora

-Señorita yo soy Francesco Henniolf.. agente de la policía encubierto y ahora gracias a usted todo se arruino… además resulta que usted es la ladrona- dijo el ladrón que resulto ser policía

-AHHHH no y como esperaba que yo supiera eso… esto que están haciendo es arbitraje o algo pero la cosa es que es malo y yo no robe a nadie- dijo Sora

-Usted esta acusada de robar en la casa de la presunta familia de la señorita Candida ya que usted tiene el artefacto robado- dijo el policía

-Pero mmm bueno yo la tome prestada- dijo Sora

-Claro eso dicen todos…arréstenla muchachos… Tiene derecho a un abogado y todo lo que diga será usado en su contra- dijo el otro policía

-Ah dios mío ayúdame- dijo Sora mientras la subían en la patrulla

Mientras Alicia no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habían hecho ella y Layla pero no sabia que hacer en ese momento tocaron su puerta y era Layla

-Hola cariño no me vas a dejar pasar- dijo Layla

-Porque debería- dijo Alicia

-Porque pensé que éramos amigas además las brujas no podemos pasar a una casa si no somos invitadas jajaj bueno y además quería hablar contigo de algo- dijo Layla

-Claro pasa adelante … te puedo ofrecer algo como un café un refresco nose.. que querías decirme entonces- dijo Alicia

-Te veo inquieta que te pasa- dijo Layla

-Que me pasa sabes que paso ayer- dijo Alicia

-Si ayer te conocí ahh y nada más relevante- dijo Layla

-Y a la chica que matamos… o no te acuerdas- dijo Alicia

-Claro que me acuerdo pero bueno era necesario para nuestro plan además ni la conocía por eso no me causa ningún remordimiento- dijo Layla

Creo que hicimos mal bueno ella ni nos conocía además ni sabíamos si en verdad había escuchado algo- dijo Alicia

-Bueno parecía y si no sabia que pena estuvo en lugar y momento equivocado jaja no te parece….. además tu fuiste quien me dijo que ella había escuchado algo porque en realidad yo no me di cuenta asi que tu eres la mas culpable de esto- dijo Layla

-Pero tu fuiste la de la idea yo….yo nunca había hecho nada igual- dijo Alica

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo y además yo nunca te obligue tu accediste a esto porque también deseabas verla morir jaja o que no me vas a decir que te gusto lo que sentiste cuando la atropellamos- dijo Layla

-No y mejor vete porque no deben vernos juntas o si no van a descubrir todo- dijo Alicia

-Dime una cosa no piensas ir a denunciarme verdad porque esto lo pagarías caro- dijo Layla

-No además tu no me puedes hacer nada porque si no se vendría abajo tu plan- dijo Alicia

-Pero si puedo chantajearte con todo lo que hiciste porque la verdad tu… bueno yo se que hacías en tu trabajo anterior porque tu siempre quisiste ser bailarina aunque espero que no fuera el tipo de bailarina que eras- dijo Layla

-Y que le vas a decir a mi mama que lastima sabes porque ella ya sabe por lo tanto de seguro Candy también lo sabe y no tengo nada que perder- dijo Alicia

-Y si le digo a Patricio y a sus padres…crees que a ellos no les importe- dijo Layla

-No te voy a gustar como enemiga te lo advierto – dijo Alicia

-JA no te temo porque nada de lo que tu hagas me va a lastimar porque no te atreves a hacer lo necesario para triunfar ja en cambio yo si me atrevo porque nunca he tenido remordimiento- dijo Layla

Entonces el timbre de la puerta de Alicia sonó

-Alicia ábreme la puerta soy yo Marissa- dijo Marissa

-Maldición no te pueden ver aquí o sospecharían lo mejor será que te escondas – dijo Alicia

- Que hace ella aquí acaso ella no es la amiga de Candy o que esta pasando- dijo Layla

-Escondete o nos va a pesar a las dos- dijo Alicia

-Esta bien esto se pone mejor cada vez- dijo Layla

En ese momento en el hospital se encontraba Marion esperando y llego Candy

-Marion… que paso como estas … como esta ella- dijo Candy

-No se nada no me han dicho nada desde hace hora y nadie aquí sabe nada pero me dijeron que esperara pero la verdad no se ….nose Candy como paso y todo fue culpa de mi hermano- dijo Marion

-Tranquila vas a ver que todo se va a poner mejor- dijo Candy

-Señoritas alguna de ustedes es familiar o amistad de la paciente Lola Valente- dijo el doctor

-Si yo soy amiga suya que paso doctor- dijo Marion

-Antes que nada sea fuerte porque lo que lo voy a decir es algo grave- dijo el doctor

-Que pasa doctor que tiene- dijo Candy

-Hable doctor no se quede callado diga que esta pasando- dijo Marion

-Mire señorita lo que pasa es que…- dijo el doctor- mire antes que nada piense bien lo que le voy a decir la joven Lola tiene…………………………..

ESTO CONTINUARA……


End file.
